The present invention relates to clips used for holding things together or for holding key chains.
Various clips have been disclosed for fastening to the belt to hold a key ring, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a conventional clip for this purpose. As illustrated, the clip comprises a casing consisted of a back panel 10 and a face panel 11 joined at one end, and a clamping spring plate 12 fastened to the casing on the inside. The clamping spring plate 12 has a bottom end 15 fastened to the face panel 11 by a rivet 16, and a top end 13 curved downwards and stopped against the inside wall 14 of the back panel 10. This structure of clip is not satisfactory in use. When the clip is fastened to the belt, the sharp edge of the curved top end of the clip may damage the clothes. Another drawback of this structure of clip is its complicated assembly process. Because the clamping spring plate is fastened to the casing by a rivet, a special processing process is needed.